


What This Means for Us

by deadhuntress



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Multiple, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: She doesn’t know what’s gonna happen tomorrow. She doesn’t know if they’ll be okay, or even where they are, or if they’ll ever return home, whatever that means now. But she does know that for the moment, she’s okay. Her little family is okay. And that’s enough.A lot has changed in New Ham by the time Eden is born, but together, Sam, Becca, and Grizz are figuring it out, together.
Relationships: Sam Eliot & Becca Gelb, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	What This Means for Us

“Sam? Can we talk?”

Becca’s expression is serious, and Sam is feeling anxious just looking at her. He doesn’t know what this is about, if it’s about the baby, or him, or this fucking parallel universe they’re trapped in, or maybe something else entirely?

Sam suddenly realizes that Becca’s waving her hand to get his attention.

_Sorry_. He sits down on the bed next to her. _What’s up?_ he signs. _Is everything okay? Are you okay?_ He’s trying not to look panicked, but his brain can’t help but jump to the worst possible scenario.

Becca nods and grabs his wrists, forcing him to pause. “Relax,” she says, speaking and signing slowly. “I’m fine. The baby’s fine.”

_Oh. Good._ His heart is still beating too quickly, but at least it no longer feels like it’s about to burst out of his chest. _What is it then?_

He can see Becca sigh. She glances down at the comforter for a second and then lifts her gaze back to him. “Why didn’t you tell me about you and Grizz?”

_What?!?_ Sam’s eyes are wide and he’s so surprised that he feels himself speak the word involuntarily.

“Kelly saw you guys together. Before he left on the expedition. She didn’t see much, but enough that she asked me when you’d gotten together. I said I didn’t know. She could definitely tell I had no idea.”

Sam doesn’t know what to say, so he just stares at her. He lifts his hands and then drops them to his lap, at a loss for words.

_I – I didn’t wanna worry you_ , he says finally. _With the contractions and the baby and everything… I didn’t know how to tell you. I’m sorry._

Becca rests a hand on his thigh. “I’m not mad,” she says gently. “I mean,” she clarifies, “I was a little annoyed when I found out, but… I get it. And I’m really happy for you. Grizz is a great guy.” She pauses. “One more thing… on Thanksgiving night? When everyone got sick?”

Sam nods.

“You were with him, weren’t you?” she says. “Before?”

Sam knows she can see the answer on his face.

Becca shakes her head. “We told everyone the baby was ours that night. Did you tell him the truth?”

Sam closes his eyes briefly and takes a deep breath. _No. He thinks it’s mine._

“You didn’t tell him?” Becca looks both surprised and relieved.

_No!_ Sam signs emphatically. _I promised I wouldn’t._

“I don’t suppose he took it well?” Her expression tells him she can already guess the answer to her question.

Sam shakes his head and looks down at the bedspread. _We had a fight. He – he wanted to know why I didn’t tell him, how we can be together while you and I raise a child. How…_ he trails off. _How I could have sex with a girl when I knew I was gay._ He takes a deep breath. _What this means for us._

“Sam…” Becca says. “I’m sorry.”

Sam shrugs, eyes downcast.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Becca says, looking pained. “I don’t want to interfere with your relationship. Especially since we…”

She doesn’t finish her thought, but Sam knows what she wanted to say. **_Especially since we’re stuck here. Especially since he’s your only option. Especially since it’s my fault you’re in this mess._**

_It’s not your fault_ , Sam signs earnestly. _I want to help you raise this baby. So much. I don’t care if people ask questions or stare or – or whatever. You’re my best friend and I love you and I’m so excited to have a kid._

Becca closes her eyes and nods. He can see the deep breath she lets out. “I believe you,” she says finally. “Promise.” She places her hand on his thigh and squeezes reassuringly. “Last thing,” she adds. “You need to tell him.”

_What?_

“If _we’re_ going to raise a child together, and _you_ are going to have a romantic relationship with him, then he needs to know the truth. I think he’ll understand.” Becca smiles at him finally. “He’s a good guy, Sam.”

Sam nods. _I know_ , he says finally. _I’ll tell him when the expedition gets back._

“Good,” Becca says. She looks much more relaxed as she lies back against the pillows and grins slyly while making herself comfortable. “Now give me all the dirty details. Did you sleep together?”

If she weren’t almost nine months pregnant, Sam would toss a pillow at her. Instead he rolls his eyes even as he fails to hold back his own grin and gets comfortable beside her on the bed. It’s good to see the twinkle back in her eye.

For the first time, in this moment, he feels like he can have it all.

\---

Grizz missed Sam. A lot. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he spent a not-insignificant portion of the expedition thinking about Sam. He was concerned about finding farmland, of course, concerned about the upcoming election, concerned about trying to figure out how all of this shit happened in the first place, but nevertheless, in the moments in between, the moments where he had time to relax and not worry (as much), he thought about Sam.

Sam’s face when Grizz explained why he wanted to learn sign language.

Sam’s face when Grizz asked him how to sign ‘kiss me.’

Sam’s face when Grizz brought him to orgasm as they made love.

Sam’s face during the hours that he and Grizz spent talking, getting to know each other.

Of course, along with these flashes, came others. Sam’s face when he admitted he was the father of Becca’s baby. Sam’s face as they argued, as Grizz’s whole perception of their relationship flew out the window. Sam’s face when he came to visit Grizz in the garden, and when he came to say good-bye.

Sam’s face when Grizz had signed, _I’ll see you soon_. He remembers this one in particular, the faint glimmer of hope underneath the worry and concern and sadness.

He’s got all these looks and more in his mental tally, a tally that he finds himself running through as he waits in the hospital for Sam. He’d grabbed Kelly after Lexie, Harry, and the Guard made their announcement to ask her what the fuck was going on and to find out where Sam was, since he hadn’t seen him amongst the crowd. She explained what she could about the coup as they made their way to the hospital, and told him about Allie and Will being taken prisoner. Grizz’s stomach dropped at the thought and at how much had happened while he was gone. He couldn’t understand how the Guard could have turned on Allie and her supporters, but at the same time, it didn’t entirely surprise him.

As hard as it is, he tries not to think about that while he waits outside of the room for Sam to come out. Kelly had gone in by herself to get him so as not to disturb Becca and the baby, who had apparently spent most of the afternoon sleeping. Thinking about Sam is still somewhat painful, but thankfully less so.

Finally, the door creaks open and Grizz lifts his head. Sam is standing in the doorway, his face carefully blank, like he’s worried about what Grizz might say to him. Grizz doesn’t say anything though; instead, he rushes forward and pulls Sam into his arms. He buries his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, and breathes in deeply, savoring the feeling of having this boy in his embrace again.

“Sam,” he breathes involuntarily, knowing that Sam can’t actually hear him.

He holds on long enough that he loses track of time, then finally pulls back enough to be able to look at Sam’s face.

“I missed you,” he signs, whispering the words as well. “So much.”

Sam nods, and the hallway is pretty dark, but Grizz thinks he sees tears in Sam’s eyes.

“I missed you too.”

Grizz pulls Sam close again, wrapping an arm around him to grasp the back of his head and bury his fingers into the soft curls. He can feel Sam’s fingers tightly gripping the fabric of his coat.

Eventually, they pull apart again. “We need to talk,” Grizz says, right as Sam says, “I need to tell you something.”

“Oh, uh, okay,” Grizz says, caught off-guard. “Go ahead.” He can’t deny the nervous butterflies in his stomach, but he wants to know what Sam has to say.

Sam takes a deep breath. “I’ve never slept with Becca,” he says.

Grizz blinks, wondering if he’s hearing things wrong. “You what?” he asks. “How – how is that possible?”

“She had sex with a guy at a party and got pregnant,” Sam explains. “She was scared and upset and afraid she’d be labeled a slut, so I said I’d tell everyone I was the dad. I – I never thought I’d get to have kids anyway, so this was also my chance to raise a kid of my own. It’s not biological, but she’s my daughter and we’re raising her together.”

Grizz knows he’s just staring in shock, but he’s feeling a lot of emotions and can’t quite figure out how to express them.

“I’m sorry,” Sam continues. “I’m sorry I lied to you. I hated to do it, but I promised Becca.”

“Why are you telling me now?” Grizz asks. He knows that’s not the right response, but he’s not thinking clearly at the moment.

“Becca said I should. She knows about us. And she knows it’s important and that – that I want to be with you. I don’t want to live a lie, at least not with you.”

“Sam…” Grizz says softly. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Sam lifts a hand to wipe tears from his cheeks. “Thank you for telling me. I want to be with you too.” He lets out a quick laugh. “That’s what I was gonna tell you. Even if it was your biological kid.”

Sam’s eyes are shining, and now it’s Grizz’s turn to wipe tears from his cheeks. He leaves his hand there, cupped around Sam’s cheek, and pulls him into a deep kiss. Relief swells through him, pushing out some of the worry and fear, and for a long moment he manages to forget everything but the beautiful boy in his arms as they kiss.

“I want you to meet the baby,” Sam says when they finally separate. “She’s beautiful.”

He looks so excited and so happy, and Grizz can’t help but smile back. “I’d love to.”

**Three months later…**

Becca watches fondly as Sam and Grizz interact with Eden, tickling her little feet to make her giggle. They’re both naturals, and, not for the first time, she thanks her lucky stars that her baby has two great dads like them. Sam’s on the sofa with Eden on his lap, as Grizz kneels on the floor to be at eye level with her. He tickles her foot again and she lets out another giggle and a string of happy gurgles. Grizz’s head is down, watching her, and a strand of hair falls out from behind his ear; almost immediately, though, Sam reaches out to tuck it back again. Becca feels a pang of envy at the easy way they show affection for each other, but the feeling soon passes. This is enough for now.

A few more minutes pass as she watches from the other side of the room, and then Eden starts to fuss a little. Sam rocks her as Grizz strokes her arm, allowing her to grab his finger and hold on tightly. Even so, she’s still fussing, and after a moment, Becca breaks in.

“She probably needs a diaper change,” she says when Grizz and Sam look up. “I’ll take her,” she adds.

_You sure?_ Sam signs, and she nods.

“It’s her bedtime anyway.” She takes Eden from Sam’s arms, and smiles at the boys before leaving the room. Eden calms down once she’s got a clean diaper and goes to sleep easily. It’s not long before Becca enters the living room again. Sam and Grizz are now cuddled up together at one end of the sofa, Grizz on his back and Sam curled up on his side on top of him. Grizz looks up when she walks into the room, and Sam’s gaze soon follows.

_Is she asleep?_

Becca nods. “Out like a light.”

_Good._

“Kelly texted,” Grizz says. “She and Gordie are coming over tomorrow morning. They talked to Allie and Will this afternoon.”

“Good or bad news?” Becca asks.

“Dunno,” Grizz says, shrugging. “She didn’t say.”

Becca nods. None of them say what they’re all thinking. In this fucked up parallel universe hell they’re living in, good news can be pretty hard to come by.

“I’m going to bed,” she says finally. “Good night.”

Grizz and Sam echo her, and when she leaves, Sam’s head is resting on Grizz’s chest. She leaves them alone and heads up to her room.

She doesn’t know what’s gonna happen tomorrow. She doesn’t know if they’ll be okay, or even where they are, or if they’ll ever return home, whatever that means now. But she does know that for the moment, she’s okay. Her little family is okay. And that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I need season 2 of The Society, like, _yesterday_... I want answers!!!
> 
> And Sam/Grizz are just the absolute best; I can't stop fangirling over them. If they're not endgame, I'm suing ;)
> 
> So it's been a hot minute since I've been writing and publishing a lot, but in the meantime I've graduated college and am trying to figure my life out. I'm publishing a few fics from assorted fandoms tonight and getting back to writing again (I've been focusing on things other than SPN).
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
